


thanks for waking me up

by whatnowpunk



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: College AU, F/F, amerikate - Freeform, it's really short oops, kate is a total nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatnowpunk/pseuds/whatnowpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>college au based off of an au rec</p><p>you sit behind me and poke me every time i fall asleep during 9am lectures thank you can i buy you a coffee? au </p><p>also this is my first time writing amerikate so it kinda sucks but whatever and it's super duper short k</p>
            </blockquote>





	thanks for waking me up

America couldn’t believe how boring this lecture was. Come to think of it, every lecture is boring, but this one was just so boring. A yawn slipped out of her mouth and she put her head down. And just as every other time this week, she got a sharp poke in the back as she started to fall asleep five minutes later. And just like every other time, she turned around and smirked at the cute girl behind her, whose head was already back down, focused on taking notes. 

When the professor was finally done talking, America followed the girl out of the lecture hall. She jogged to catch up, and fell in step beside the girl, who looked up, surprised. “Hey, thanks for waking me up back there,” America finally said, quickly adding on “I’m America, What’s your name?” 

The girl paused, “My name’s Kate.”

“Would you like to go get a coffee?” America smiled, “I’d like to get to know the girl who’s been waking me up for the past week.”


End file.
